


Nyotalia! Stories

by GameBawesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: Basically Nyotalia stories, some remakes of episodes, some comics, some original, in no particular order, but all with the beautiful countries of Nyotalia





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Austria was elegantly playing her violin, as her servant, Hungary, stood behind her, listening, until they heard singing.

“Hey hey papa, give me wine!  
Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!”

They got up, and gone to see Italy, in his butler uniform, which Austria said was to make him more of a gentleman, dusting.”

“I can't forget,”  
Of the bolognese out of my head!  
“  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I am Hetalia!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
A wonderful world can be seen”

Let's have a toast with our boots!  
Het-!”

*POP*

At that moment, all of them heard that sound, as Italy, felt HER chest.

“Hetalia!”

Italy ran up to Hungary and Austria, both looked at Italy’s chest, seeing two large breast, cramped in her shirt

“Cool! My breast finally grew out! I finally look more like a girl!” Italy exclaimed

Austria was shocked

“Oh good for you! They look so wonderful!” said Hungary

Both Italy and Hungary continued laugh, while Austria was staring blankly. She thought Italy was a boy.

“Look how big there are!” laughed Italy

“Oh, can I touch them?” laughed Hungary

“Hahaha, No!” laughed Italy

They both continued to laugh, as Austria left for the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austria picked up an old dress, for Italy.

“Uh, Ms. Austria, are you okay?” asked Hungary

“Ja, I’m fine. I finally why Holy Rome liked her so much.”

Later on, she went to buy suitable clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good grief, I almost got tired of waiting.” said a woman in the shadows, until the spotlight came and shined upon her.

The woman was wearing a purple cape, holding a rose

“Bonjour friends, I am France, that everyone we all love.

She began to spin, as everything began to glitter.

“Well, since I’m the one with the most style, you probably already know this, but I’m a wonderful country that continues to provide beauty to the world! Yes, that’s me! From this chapter on, I’ll be the main character.”

“So the filthy atmosphere created by people with bad food and horrible glasses will now quickly become gorgeous!”

Than, England came flying towards France, and kicking her in the face.

“Shut up! Don’t make a racket in my house!” England said

She was in England’s house

“Oh, no.” sighed France

XXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently in Paris, France was behind a lampost, spying on Germany.

“Even if you defeat me, my second and third selves will attack you quadriceps!” Said France

“Huh?” asked Germany, confused.

XXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXX

On a bridge, over the Seine River, France looked at her reflection in the water

“Oh, my reflection on the Seine River is even more beautiful today.” she said as she flipped her cape.

“MISS. FRANCE! We’ve got a problem!” said a random soldier

“Germany is already approaching very close to the border!”

“What?! Germany is?! That brawny girl sure doesn’t waste time, does she?!”

At the border, Germany was walking towards France

“Ahh! She really is approaching! I’m in trouble!

“---Quickly, steadily, quickly, steadily….---H-H-Hey, wait, Germany!

France took out a stick, and drew it in the earth

“But I thought this might happen, so I constructed the Maginot Line beforehand!”

“Maginot!” Exclaimed France

Germany only looked at the line.

“Hm” said Germany

“Look, Germany! You can’t cross the Maginot Line!” said France, while posing

“Maginot!”

But Germany simply walked around the line

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

Out of the dream, France laid on her table

“I never thought that she’d come through that Ardennes Forest…What a nightmare.”

She heard clapping, and she looked up to see England.

“Alright, get up, frog legs.” said England, point at the chalkboard.

“Well then, we’ll resume the meeting. The topic is, of course, the Axis Powers.”

On the board, showed Italy, Japan, and Italy

“We’ll discuss how to stop them.” said England

“Well, I did defeat Italy.” gleamed France

“Don’t speak like you’re so tough!” Angrily said England  
“What? But you were pretty much cornered by Italy the other day.”

“Sh-Shut up. Seriously, if you keep arguing with me, I’ll curse you, idiot!”

“Aww, your reaction is fun to watch.”

England only got angry.

“Hey, England. I wanna discuss an important matter.” smiled France

“What is it?” 

“I was busy late last night.”

“So?”

“I’m taking a beauty sleep. Good day.”

And with that France fell asleep.

“Don’t go on strike, Frog Legs!” Exclaimed England, angrily

XXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXXX.

“England , what’s up with that bland dress of yours? Shall I redesign it for you?”

“No, I like this dress! You should stop dressing like you want attention so bad!”

Than England realized what was going on.

“Hey, wait! You’ve just been contradicting me this whole time!” England was angry

“Well, you make me want to contradict to you.”

In the background, America was watching them fight

“Meetings go nowhere when you two are involved.” said America

Than England grabbed France’s cloak

“If you wanna complain, tell it to Frog Legs who tenaciously checks my fashion decisions!” yelled England

“Hey! Don’t pull on my cloak, which has more style than you potato bag of a dress!” said France

America only laughed.

“Hey! Don’t laugh!”

America split them up.

“Well, first, why don’t you try listening to the very end, when the other person is speaking?” America said

“We’ll listen to opinions of both sides thoroughly, and...at the end, I’ll judge whose opinion is better!”

“Why are you making the decision?!” yelled England

“America, you’re such a frightening girl.” said France


	3. Chapter 3

A young woman walked down the streets of Nagasaki. She wore a traditional Dutch dress, with a Dutch Camp, with a long striped scarf. She had two long blonde hair braids, a small scar across her right eye, and a pipe in her mouth.

She was the Netherlands, and she came to talk to Japan.

She entered the building.

“Welcome!” said a Japanese woman, with a short bob, orange hair

“Oh, Miss Netherlands! I’m sorry to say...you came so far…” said Osaka

“But Miss Japan… is not feeling well! Do you mind coming back on a different day? She asked

Osaka was nearly hit with a bouquet of tulips.

“Shut your mouth and get to work. I need tea, a cute little cake and Japan, right now!” Netherlands said, with her business like tone

Osaka compiled and led Netherlands to Miss Japan’s room

“I can let you see Miss Japan, but with all this stuff going on, she is a little more delicate than usual. So, please, be courteous...and by courteous I mean nice!” said Osaka

“Delicate? Has she been hanging out with Austria?”

Ignoring what Osaka whispered, she opened the door.

“Hey, Japan! I have come to discuss something with you. May I come in?”

She looked into the room, seeing Japan wrapped in her blanket cocoon, crying. The sunlight began to shine on her.

She peaked out of her cocoon, letting her long hair out, and nearly steaming up.

“Shut that door! No sunright, prease!” wailed Japan, in discomfort, trying to get away from the sunlight

After time passed, they both sat down, Netherland places her tea and cake on the table. Netherland took a drink of her tea.

“This tea is bitter, Ja?” asked Netherlands

“I cannot imagine why? What brought you here today, Miss Netherrands? You seemed to be under pressure. Are you under some pressure?” asked Japan

“Ja, about that...I want to…” 

Before Netherlands could finish, Japan already wrapped herself in her blanket cocoon, laying flat on the floor.

“Do overs. That was too fast. Let me try again but slower.” said Netherlands

“No, I’m sorry. You see, I’ve become rather sensitive to the worrd opening.” said Japan

“Look, try not to lose it, but according to the information I’ve been given, America is heading in your direction and since she’s young and very violent, so she might be aggressive.” said Netherlands

“Of course understand, ever since my boss, was defeated I had a feering something of this sort would come to pass. The woord around me has been changing , so it is onry naturar for me to change arong with them.” Japan said, nervously

“This is no surprise then?” Netherlands, raised an eyebrow to her agreement

“Not rearry.” 

“Then open the-“

Before Netherlands could finish, Japan already wrapped herself in her blanket cocoon, laying flat on the floor, again.

Netherlands had enough. She dragged Japan to the window, and let in the sun. Japan began to sizzle.

During this, Osaka came walking in the door.

“Excuse me! I brought more tea and cute cake!”

Meanwhile, Netherlands was holding on to the squirming around, as she sizzled.

Open the country...open the country.”

“What do you think you’re doing! You said you wouldn’t do anything to upset her!” screamed Osaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based on Nyo Netherlands on a picture I found online. If you want to find it, it's right here.
> 
> https://www.zerochan.net/1341157


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi. I’m Russia.”said a woman in a modestly-dressed woman with long beige-blonde hair.

“Today, I’d like to introduce my brothers.”

“Let’s start with my older brother, Ukraine. He’s really nice.”

“And then I have my little brother, Belarus. A very handsome man.”

“They’re both a little weird, but…Just...”

Russia began to shudder, trying to think.

“Just...Just…Just a little...”

Russia began to tear up.

“Russia’s feeling down! This means that something going to happen!” said England

XXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man heavy dark coat, dark green pants, brown gloves, and a long grey scarf was introduced.

“This is Ukraine. My older brother. He always complain about how sick he is, since their so much radiation where he lives. And...he’s a bit poor.”

Russia knocked on the door, with Latvia, usually wearing her small burgundy hat and two bows on her head.

“Ukraine! I’ve came to collect your gas bill!” said Russia

“Mr. Ukraine!” said Latvia 

“Ukraine! Your gas bill!”

Still nothing.

“Weird...I know I can hear him in there…” said Latvia, trembling

Inside, Ukraine was talking to his superior

“No! You can’t!” said his superior

“Oh, okay...I’m sorry, my little Russia…” said Ukraine, sadily  
“ I’ll surely pay you back once I get richer!”

XXXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXX

“This is Ukraine, again. My older brother. A lot of people are after him, due to how much food he grows. He’s also very gentle, and acts silly sometimes.”

Ukraine walked up to Russia, with a basket. Russia was currently poking Latvia’s cheek.

“Hi Russia! I’ve brought something for you!” said Ukraine.

“Oh, hi Ukraine.” said Russia

“I’d baked some bread for you- oh, that’s right! My superior ordered me not to talk to you anymore!” cried Ukraine

Ukraine ran away from Russia, as he continued to cry.

“I’m sorry my little Russia! We’ll be able to see each other again someday! I promise!”

“Oh, okay…” said Russia

“What's with him?” asked Latvia.

XXXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXX

“This is Belarus. My younger brother. As you can see, he’s very handsome. Apparently, he really loves me, but...”

In Russia’s room, Belarus continued to bang on the door, trying to get in.

“Big sister. Big sister! Let’s become one! You know you want to! Why do you have to be so stubborn!” yelled Belarus

Russia was trembling and crying behind a bed, for cover.

Belarus began to claw at the door, peeling of some of the wood.

“Open this damn door, right now. You and I are going to get together, whether you like it or not! Let me inside you!”

“Please, just leave!” cried Russia

XXXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXX

“This is Belarus, again. My younger brother. He’s is strong-willed, and very tenacious...but not in a good way…”

The door handle came flying at the mattress, as Russia was shocked to see Belarus get through.

“Big sister, I’ve gotten rid of the doorknob that was separating us. Now…” said Belarus, peeking into the room, with the most scary face he ever made.”

“Marry me….Marry me….Marry me….Marry me….Marry me….Marry me….Marry me….Marry me….!” said Belarus, intensely staring at Russia.

“Please leave!” cried Russia


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time. Once a really long time, Russia was a lonely girl, who was pushed around by the other kids, such as the little archer girl, named Mongolia

As Russia hid behind a tree, another strange girl, joined in.

“Hey! Suck-Face! You’re going down.” said a pale child, wearing a Teutonic cloak.

“Ah!” Exclaimed Russia

The Tectonic knight would become the lovable action girl, Prussia.

Back than, Russia thought it be a better if Lithuania would be friends with her.

XXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXX

Russia ran away from Mongolia, and the Teutonic knight, as fast as she can.

“Hey! Stop! Vhy von’t you stop!” yelled Teutonic knight

“I’m not stopping because you are mean to me!” said Russia

In front of Russia, a red cloaked woman, with short blonde hair, jumped down. It was Denmark.

“Not so fast Little Russian Girl!” exclaimed Denmark

Another woman, with a blue cloaked, long blonde hair, with a large sword, jumped down. It was Sweden.

“Attack!” said Denmark

All of them charged at Russia

“Denmark and Sweden?! You’re trying to get me like they are?!”

Russia began to tear up.

“I don’t want to play….HELP ME!” cried Russia

From the snowy sky, a ghostly cloaked woman hugged Russia. It was General Winter.

“Later!”

Then she flew away.  
It turns out, that these girls we’re used to the cold.

“General winter blows…” said Russia.

XXXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXX

In other part of the words, a young boy, wearing a grey scarf, was carrying wood.

“Ukraine! Big Brother!

Russia was crying towards Ukraine, with an arrow in her head. Behind a tree, a another young boy watched her.

“Oh, my little Russia, what is wrong?” asked Ukraine

“Besides the obvious arrow...Those meanies, won’t listen to me…” said Russia

Ukraine brushed off her coat.

“Oh, sister...at times like this, why don’t you try a spell?”

“What kind of spell?” asked Russia

“One that I do all the time. It’s good for telling people how you feel…”

“...All you have to do is get naked!” said Ukraine

“Huh?” asked Russia

“ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GET NAKED!” exclaimed Ukraine

“”Why you have to say that twice, and why so loud, now I am embarrassed!” cried Russia as she ran away.

“What did I say?” asked Ukraine

Behind him, a young Belarus was making snow abs.

XXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXX

“I see you! I’ll have you this time!” said the Teutonic knights

“Oh no! Teutonic knights!” cried Russia  
“Pledge your loyalty to Teutonic knights! Also I am looking for a new style and name!”

“You should be really careful around here…” 

“Looking around us, we’re both on the thin ice.” said Russia

“Vhy should I care about that! Eat my Holy sword, vith your butt!”

“AHH...wait your sword isn’t that big?”

All the knights begin to charge

“Wait! No charging!”

Then the ice came crashing down.

XXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXX

Russia pulled Teutonic knight by her cloak. They both caught their breaths

“Vow...that was a close one…” said Teutonic knight

Russia simply turned, and smiled,

She began to choke Teutonic knight.

“Teutonic knight...I want you listen...that thick head of yours keeps getting the best of you…”

“I know you think it is awesome...but I think it would be more awesome if it gets the worst of you…”

“Right! Chill out girl…” said Teutonic knights

XXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXX

Russia wrote in her diary.

‘Today I fought the Teutonic knight’s large army today. It was scary fight, but we won.’

‘When Teutonic knights come next time, I hope she’ll come with new name and also as friend.’

XXXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXX

Teutonic knights wrote in her diary.

‘I vent to Russia for some basic recon, today. But that crazy girl attack us with her dirty tricks!’

‘Yeah, Ve lost the fight, but it’s too cold there, and I don’t need Russia!’

“I don’t need anyone I am the awesome...and Hot Teutonic Knight’s! That the word!”


	6. Chapter 6

Out in the middle of the field, a young girl with long, slightly curled pigtails. She wore a hooded overcoat with maple leaves printed on the sides, with a skirt worn underneath it and a beret on her head. Her eyes are violet. She was Canada

“ Canada! Girl, wanna play a little baseball with me, sis, huh?” said America, ready to swing her bat

“ Ok…! Ready, eh? Go ahead!” said Canada

“ Kay, girl, better get ready, ‘cause here comes a home run!’

“Hit it with your best shot! Don’t be disappointed if you-…augh!! 

Canada threw the ball, but America manage to hit, and it went flying into canada’s face

“Hey… I’ve got an idea…! How about we try playing where nobody gets slaughtered.”

“You want me to swing it like France?”

“That works…! ‘Cause then we can both have fun!—augh!!” she threw again, and got hit in the face again

“ Not very fun… a little slower?”

“Lemme try again.” said America

“ Sure thing, pal.—augh!!”

She got hit again

“Nghh… maybe I should use the word softer.”

“Batter up!”

She threw again, and got hit again

“Augh!! Are you doing this on purpose?”

No! Throw it again!”

Canada did as commanded, and got hit again

“Rotator cuff!!”

“Loser! Hahaha!”

She threw again, and got hit in the right breast.

“Oof! Nh…! Nhh…”

She fell to her knees

“America, you’re seriously twisted! Everything is not about domination! Try relaxing like me every once in a while!”

“Girl, I’m not sure I could ever love moose and drag my butt as much as you do, kay?”

“Nnnnnnnn!!” said Canada coming over to America

“My grandfather taught me the true spirit of the maple leaf, and it’s in his honor I now defend, you stupid hoser!” Canada as she tried to hit America, who felt nothing

“Ahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!”

“Your grandfather sounds hot!”


	7. Chapter 7

Out in the middle of the field, a young girl with long, slightly curled pigtails. She wore a hooded overcoat with maple leaves printed on the sides, with a skirt worn underneath it and a beret on her head. Her eyes are violet. She was Canada

“ Canada! Girl, wanna play a little baseball with me, sis, huh?” said America, ready to swing her bat

“ Ok…! Ready, eh? Go ahead!” said Canada

“ Kay, girl, better get ready, ‘cause here comes a home run!’

“Hit it with your best shot! Don’t be disappointed if you-…augh!! 

Canada threw the ball, but America manage to hit, and it went flying into canada’s face

“Hey… I’ve got an idea…! How about we try playing where nobody gets slaughtered.”

“You want me to swing it like France?”

“That works…! ‘Cause then we can both have fun!—augh!!” she threw again, and got hit in the face again

“ Not very fun… a little slower?”

“Lemme try again.” said America

“ Sure thing, pal.—augh!!”

She got hit again

“Nghh… maybe I should use the word softer.”

“Batter up!”

She threw again, and got hit again

“Augh!! Are you doing this on purpose?”

No! Throw it again!”

Canada did as commanded, and got hit again

“Rotator cuff!!”

“Loser! Hahaha!”

She threw again, and got hit in the right breast.

“Oof! Nh…! Nhh…”

She fell to her knees

“America, you’re seriously twisted! Everything is not about domination! Try relaxing like me every once in a while!”

“Girl, I’m not sure I could ever love moose and drag my butt as much as you do, kay?”

“Nnnnnnnn!!” said Canada coming over to America

“My grandfather taught me the true spirit of the maple leaf, and it’s in his honor I now defend, you stupid hoser!” Canada as she tried to hit America, who felt nothing

“Ahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!”

“Your grandfather sounds hot!”


	8. Chapter 8

On a beach of an abandoned Island, the Three Axis powers, were around a campfire.  
From the bushes, the Allies watch

“This is extraordinary.” said England, as she adjusted her glasses.

“I know right! Rock out! We found the Axis countries!” said America

“Why do they look so serious?” asked Russia

“Wait. What’s so extraordinary?” asked China

“Girl, you’re totally on my foot!” said America

“ Ah! A spider in my hair!” said France

XXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman in a white dress, and with violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair, was talking to Germany

“You fool! Why would you ever form an alliance with Italy?!” said Austria

“Ah, well I had various reasons to do it. You know the more alliances the better and all that…” said Germany

“Whatever!! You know what a complete brash woman Italy is! Don’t come back to me when she’s going head first into the allies!”

“I shall now show my utter disgust and anger with you through the violin.”

“Ok, go on.”

Austria played her violin, angrily, yet beautiful. 

“I assume you get the idea.” Austria, said raising an eyebrow

Germany: You express anger with Clement …

XXXXXXXXXXXHETALIAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around the campfire, The Axis was roasting Sausages

“Mm… I never thought that simple sausage over a fire is so derectabre…!”

“ The inside squishy but the outside is still so crunchy! That’s the best part, no?”

“Ja…”

In the bushes, America was watching through binoculars 

“Hey, wait! Hotdogs are supposed to be in buns and covered in toppings!! Let’s teach ‘em a lesson!” America said angrily 

“Wha…?” asked England

“ A lesson?” asked France, Russia, and China

“ That’s right; we can have a campfire too!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXHetalia!XXXXXXXXXX

Immediately, the allies started to cook hotdogs.

“Bring on the fire. Bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains. Bring on the fire…” whispered England

“I feel like we’re summoning the devil!!!” said America

XXXXXXXXXXXXHetalia!XXXXXXXXXXX

In Germany’s house, Austria was mad.

‘Due to my merger with Austria, he started living at my house. Now I have no desire to go home, and I’m not even married.’

‘Hey, why do you go out like that?! If Empress Elisabeth I saw this, she’d die in a fit of fury of your appearance!!”

[Elisabeth of Austria:  
Elisabeth cared extremely much about her appearance, one said she took a bath in milk,,which all made her unpopular with the citizens of Austria. In Hungary though, she was really popular..]

“Ja… but I’m a military woman, and...-”

“Military?! Elisabeth would not care about such things; she would’ve wore makeup to the Army!! Said Austria

[Elisabeth of Austria:  
Elisabeth cared extremely much about her appearance, one said she took a bath in milk,which all made her unpopular with the citizens of Austria. In Hungary though, she was really popular..]

‘…und so… I was forced to wear makeup and fancy clothing to the army…’

XXXXXXXXXXXHetalia!XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the beach, the Axis powers were falling asleep.  
Italy was already asleep the whole time.

“It occurs to me. I wonder how Mrs. Austria is doing right now.” asked Japan

Italy then got up.

“Ask her! He’s been over there this whole time!” she said as she pointed towards the sea

“ Ah?!” said both Japan and Germany

In the ocean shore, Austria was playing her violin, as she was standing in the water

“How did I not see her?!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> (I don’t own Hetalia)


End file.
